


Hand written letters

by Color_craz



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Celebrations, DAMN COLOR BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE WEIRD ASS FANFICTIONS, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Meet the Family, Smash Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_craz/pseuds/Color_craz
Summary: Master Hand and his fellow brother Crazy Hand get pulled in to a surprise





	Hand written letters

**Author's Note:**

> Look, please don't judge for the different designs. I also have no idea what I'm doing anymore but enjoy.

Things were suspicious in the Smash Mansion. Lots of fighters will discuss things far away from Master hand as possible. They would whisper among themselves but when Master hand approached, the whispers would stop instantly.

It was strange to him. His smashers were hiding something, an neither he or his brother knew what was going on.

The smasher also have raising suspicions. Some social smashers who hang out in the common area in the Mansion when not fighting. Have said to have a feeling of someone watching them. Others have seen a pure white hand, grasping onto the bars of the staircase leading to the rooms. When they went on the stairs, however, there would be no hand there.

Master Hand & Crazy hand would respond with “To not worry about it because it's most likely because of late night hallucinations” or to “Shut the fuck up about it”

Since both parties won't tell the other anything. Things are tense out of fear and frustration. The hands believe that the smashers are planning to make a revolt, it would be possible because more than half of them are god killers after all.

The smashers believe that the hands will control all of them as puppets, and are using a mind-control mii to spy on them. Planning to hit their weak spots to use them against their loved ones. Just like the attacks and invasions before.

On this day. The tense rubber band wrapping the hands and their smashers will break surprisingly, to say the least

Mario was just walking around on this day like he usually does, thinking about what Joker and Zelda said about the plan. He didn't know how to start it off but the others will help along the way, he just needed to get the hands outside first.

While walking, Mario found a top hat. It was white with a light grey ribbon, it also had a golden pin shaped in the logo of smash. He decided to show it to master hand, only because the hat pin looked like it had importance.

Mario found Master hand, strangely, floating in the common, living room like part of the mansion.

“I think this has to do with you. Right?” Mario asked. Holding up the hat towards him

Master hand took a minute to answer.

“Yes, it does.” He responded with regret in his voice 

Master Hand unfurled himself to let Mario give the hat to him.  
Mario placed the hat on top of his fingers, then Master hand furled himself back. Holding the hat gently on his pointer finger he went towards to final destination but Mario stopped him.

“Do you know where Crazy Hand is?” He asked Master Hand

“No, I have no idea” He lied. He’s not going to risk his brother being hurt or worse, because of a slip of the tongue.

Master Hand left to Final Destination. When he met up with his brother. He found that he had gotten his old staff. Crazy Hand approached, twirling the staff around in his fingers.

“I think we should show them” Crazy suggested.

“No, we shouldn’t. We have no idea what they are planning. We shouldn’t show off our weak spots.” Master Hand said.

“I don’t think they’re doing something like, trying to kill us. In all honesty, your being way too, you know. Critical?” 

“I guess, but that doesn’t explain why they are whispering, yet when I ask they tell me nothing.” Master Hand says.

“Just come on!”  
“Fine” 

“Here, you can follow me out towards the front of the yard and I believe they’re already out there, I think” Crazy Says

“If we die, I'm blaming it on you”

Master Hand and Crazy Hand come out of final destination and went towards the main entrance. With their surprise in their fingers. They float towards the entrance.

“Be prepared for anything” Master Hand said, fidgeting with his hat.  
“Jeez, you worry about the most ridiculous things” Crazy said pushing open the door.

“Congrats Master Hand and Crazy Hand!” Mario announced.

Master Hand had taken a moment before speaking

“I, We have something to show you”

Master Hand and Crazy Hand clutch their respective items, the two floatings, white gloves lay flat on the ground, before their wraps that made the form wrapped around the items. Then made silhouettes of human beings

One was short, white dreadlocks were neatly placed on the short one’s head. The top hat covering most of the ends. The short man was dressed in a white sweater, with an open white tailcoat, all around he was dressed like a business person. Once set the ground, the man didn’t have any eyes, but still had the other features like eyebrows and a mouth. 

The other one was tall, white hair out and messy, like he awoke from a nightmare. The tall man’s shoulder cape went down to the middle of his forearms before coming together with a fake smash ball pin. The tall one wore a white vest, all around he was dressed more casually with his jeans and shoes.

The short man spoke “This is our human form, our most vulnerable state. I would assume this is a surprise because for someone who's named Master Hand to be dressed so poorly.” Master Hand shamefully said as he grabbed his dress pants.

“I'm prepared for anything” Master Hand accepted as he bowed his head in fear and nervousness. 

Suddenly, Master Hand felt two hands pick him up by his armpits. He didn’t realize how small he was until he was just a few feet off the ground, and he was so easily picked up in this state.

“You two got into Smash!” Mario announced, Master Hand still in his hands 

“What?” Master hand whispers in surprise  
“WHAAAT?” Crazy screamed in surprise

“No, no. There has to be a mistake, I would’ve known about this in advance” Master Hand shakes his head as he speaks.

Mario placed him down first before talking. “There’s no mistake, just go ask him!”

Crazy Hand tapped him on the shoulder to look to the left. Kirby was walking towards the crowd with Sakurai, holding out two invitations. Just like the ones Master Hand always made for the smashers every time a tournament came around.

Master hand took the invites from Sakurai’s hands, one was addressed to him, the other his brother. He opened the invite carefully, while his wild brother almost ripped it open. 

It was true, no mistake.

Crazy Hand threw it to the side and waved with his staff in his left hand. 

“Thanks, everyone!” He shouted with excitement “Can’t wait to kick your butt. Especially King K Rool’s!”

Master Hand was stunned. He covered his mouth and dropped the invite.

“I’ll… be back” Master hand wearily spoke, hand still over his mouth.

Master Hand ran behind the table set behind them, it was a good place to hide in a large crowd.  
The smashers had spread out from the crowd they formed near the door, getting food from the table behind them, where Master Hand hid.

Luigi had noticed the top of Master Hand’s hat peeking out near where he was getting cookies, so Luigi decided to comfort Master Hand, who’s still covering his mouth behind the table.

When Luigi sat, Master Hand looked away from him, while still trying to cover his mouth.

“Hey, Master Hand, you alright?” Luigi asked with concern.

Master Hand didn't answer but shook a little.

“I'm fine Luigi” he answered 

“Your not, I know your not. What's wrong? Did we make you uncomfortable?”

“No, no you didn't, the problem.” He stopped before speaking again. “The problem is… I'm so happy”

Master Hand uncovered his mouth, revealing a grin stretched across his face from the middle of his cheek to the other. His mouth full of sharp, carnivorous, like teeth 

“I find it strange a being like me is unable to contain such happiness” he cups his face while he talks “It's an honor to be able to fight alongside my smashers. But I shouldn't be smiling this much, but I am. Strangely enough.” 

“It’s okay, besides. It would make sense for you to be happy. You got invited to smash after all. Or in your words” Luigi says as he poses his arms dramatically. “ ‘The tournament of all universes’ it would make sense for you to be so happy. Now how about you go enjoy your party”

“How about” Master hand says, his smile growing wider.

Master Hand and Luigi get up from the back of the tables.  
In an instant, Crazy Hand runs up to his brother, hugging him tightly and closely. Mario was not far behind. Placing a hand on Luigi’s shoulder.

“I’ve been looking for you two” Mario says  
“We’ve gotta take pictures with all of the smashers” Crazy Hand says. Then he lets go of Master Hand and starts pulling his brothers face “Especially without our maaaain star!” 

“Okay, okay.”

“Alright, now get over here!” Crazy Hand exclaims as he pulls on his brother’s arm.

Mario and Luigi follow the two, towards the crowd of smashers and assist trophies.

Mario and Luigi get into a position, along with Link, Donkey Kong, Snake, Wii Fit trainer, and others.

“Take a seat.” Mario says.

Master Hand goes on the right and sits very neatly, hands in lap. Yet still smiling greatly like he was before. Crazy sits on the left with his hand in his lap as well but looks at the camera with big eyes, unlike Master Hand, who has his eyes closed from smiling. 

“Alright everyone, Smile!” 

‘CLICK’

Master Hand touches the picture. Its good luck for him. Although sometimes his smashers exasperate him and his mental health isn’t the best. That picture, from the day he got invited, shows him what he gets up for every day, what he works hard for every day.

“Bro! You ready yet?” Crazy yells through the door.  
“I'll be out in a second.” Master Hand calls back.

He settles his top hat before he walks out. Remembering the day that picture was taken. To him that day was.

A happy day.


End file.
